


Shitty Ex, Rumor Mill, and A Totally Cliched Love Story

by howtohold



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Multi, Omega Tony Stark, Past Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtohold/pseuds/howtohold
Summary: Anthony Edward Stark's obviously not a blushing virgin omega. That's true.But the rumors of his promiscuity have been greatly exaggerated.(Or how his shitty ex from hell spread malicious rumors to effectively leave his reputations in tatters but somehow managed to inadvertently hook Tony up with his longtime crush)-------Omegaverse. Based on the movie, Easy A.





	Shitty Ex, Rumor Mill, and A Totally Cliched Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING!! There's a forced kiss scene later on with Killian. Just a heads up.**
> 
> This has been on my mind ever since I rewatched Easy A for the nth time!
> 
> Also, I got distracted with this piece when I was supposed to work on my other omegaverse fic. Haha!
> 
> Also! I've watched Far From Home and HOLY SHIT THERE WERE NUMEROUS THAT TOUCHED MY AND MADE ME TEAR UP!!!
> 
> It was funny as heck, for me. Never expected to enjoy the MJ/Peter thing but I got so giddy! They're cute together.  
> Also, Mysterio's hot lol.
> 
> Anyway, here's a totally cliched omegaverse highschool love story between Tony and Steve.

_Tony adjusts the view of the camera, letting the auto-focus concentrate on his face. He fixes his hair, the collar of his shirt. He presses down and the red light turns on. He puts on his trademark smirk before opening his mouth._

_He starts with: "The rumors of my promiscuity have been greatly exaggerated."_

_"Let the records show that I, Anthony Edward Stark, being of sound and incredibly gifted mind, compact but still hot bod, and constant snarky comments, do create this vlog into evidence in the case against me." He looks directly at the camera, one brow raised, before continuing._

_"Because I'm being judged by a jury of my peers, viciously I might add, but you all know that." He pauses and takes a short breath._

_"So here it goes, I admit that I am, in no small part, to blame for the incredibly toxic rumors that are spread and are being spread all around this esteemed institution."_

_He clears his throat. "So for those of you who are expecting that this is gonna turn into a nasty, utterly depraved and not to mention filthy wet camshow, well, you'll be gravely disappointed. No whining for hard dicking or begging for knot going on here." He lets out a small laugh and fidgets nervously at his collar. "Look I just need to let this all out and set the record straight--what better way to do that than to have live broadcast --simultaneously informing all of you about the truth, my truth."_

_He grabs a sketchbook and smiles fondly at the artistic lettering that is totally not his work. He shit at actual art stuff. Never disappoints, that guy. He raises it to the webcam's view._

_"So here it is--Part One: The Shudder-Inducing and Boner-Triggering, However Totally False Account of How I Lost My Knot-Virginity to An Old Alpha From My Dad's Company And How I Let Him Double Penetrate Me With Another Alpha."_

* * *

It all began with a simple invitation from one of the greatest people he's ever met - Rhodey. It was Friday and he's invited Tony to hang out with his family over the weekends. Something about their quarterly fishing trips.

"You don't have anything to do this weekend right?" Rhodey asks. He guessed right. Tony doesn't have anything planned out but it's just one of those moments where he just wants to be by himself. The weekend all to himself, no rush to do anything. Plus, he really feels awkward when he's with Rhodey's parents. Scratch that--not awkward, because that would mean he's uncomfortable around Rhodey's family. It's the opposite, he feels so at home with them but underneath it all, he feels jealous because, _duh,_ daddy issues. Rhodey's family is perfect, they're warm, loving, they communicate with one another--what a family should be. 

So, nope. Tony wants to pass this time. He can't deal with his jealousy during a planned family fishing trip. He'll definitely fuck up and ruin it for them, when he gets in a mood. So he declines, adding a teeny tiny lie about a romantic weekend.

"Uhh, I can't actually. I have a date." Tony replies lightly, hoping that Rhodey and Pepper won't make a big fuss about his fib. (But, they absolutely will because of _The Incident™_...he just hopes they won't cause a loud ruckus.) 

"What?!-"

"-Really!?"

Tony laughs as Rhodey and Pepper reacted at the same time, their faces look shocked, delightedly shocked, not appalled or anything. Pepper nudges him with her sharp elbows. "Are you kidding me??"

"Absolutely not -- _stop it with the elbow!-_ \- I legit have a date, Pep." Legit as pigs that fly.

Rhodey slings his arm around Tony and ruffles his hair with his other hand. "Shit, Tones. Is it someone we know?"

The thing with Tony is that his mind, no matter how incredibly smart he is, needs to get its shit together and provide believable lies so that his best friends would buy his supposed 'date' for the weekend. 

"No." _Think, brain. Think!_ "Someone from Howard's company." 

Wait--fuck. _What the heck, brain?!_

"An older guy? An older girl?" Pepper prods further. Her eyes are twinkling and holy shit--Tony can't take it back now. Damn, why couldn't his mouth lie more efficiently? Or better yet...why couldn't he just tell the truth? This is bad. So, so bad.

"A guy, Alpha. Think he's, umm, 26 years old." Tony says. He wiggles his brow at them, praying they'll fall for his lies. Because otherwise, he's gonna look like an idiot and he has to spill. Which would worsen things, they'd ask why he lied then he has to explain. 

Rhodey huffs at him and shares a knowing look at Pepper, which Tony catches. Guilt swells inside his gut.

"That's great, Tony." Rhodey tells him. His smile is warm and Tony wants to cry.

If he told them the truth, that he's just gonna be by himself all weekend. They'll worry and fuss over him. Tony doesn't want that. For once, he wants his friends not to strain themselves over him. He doesn't want to be a burden to them. It was fine the first month after _The Incident™._ But it's been five months, and he doesn't spend weekends drowning in alcohol and waking up covered in someone else's body fluids.

Well, _The Incident™..._ it doesn't hurt as much anymore. It was such a massive shitshow--his mom getting into an accident and being in a coma - the same time as Ty deciding he's not worth it and dumping him. Ty ended their engagement, which was something their fathers arranged when Tony turned out to be an Omega. It wasn't really out of love, more of a business deal. But they fell in love, or at least Tony did. He's not so sure now if Ty learned to love him.

Now, his mom's gradually recovering and Ty...well, he's still a knothead. 

Of course, Howard's not going to take the whole engagement disaster nicely. It was a great business opportunity and it's wasted all because Ty was an asshole. Howard drank more -- because Maria's in the hospital and no one's there to pry him away from alcohol -- and as any alcohol-fueled rant goes, the words that came out from him cut Tony deep. His father blames him for his mother's accident, blames him for fucking up the agreement with the Viastone. He calls him names, hurtful slurs.

A seventeen year old can only take so much.

Tony acts out, consuming alcohol at alarming amounts. One night stands with strangers who were willing- he would have been on his third one night stand if not for Rhodey and Pepper discovering what he's doing when he skipped school. One afternoon, he was at a bar, flashing a fake ID and bribe offered to the bouncer, an omega woman kissing down his neck, when his best friends storm in and drag his inebriated ass home.

They saved him. He stopped skipping school, stopped binge drinking, stopped fucking around.

And now he's here, lying to them. Jesus, he feels shitty.

"I'll be alright. Don't worry." Tony assures them. They look genuinely happy for him.

A small lie won't hurt, right?

* * *

His friends may be thinking that his weekend is all wine, dine, and sixty-nine. They're probably thinking that he's out and finally ready to mingle again. But it's definitely not.

Here's how his weekend played out:

**Friday night**

He arrives home. An envelope stuck to the door of his apartment. The handwriting on it belongs to his mom, which puts a smile on his face. He heads to his room, puts his bag down, and opens the envelope. It reads:

_'My Dear Tony, You're my pocketful of Sunshine. Love, Mom.'_

And it was those type of cards that automatically plays a recorded portion of a song. Tony winces as it plays and closes it immediately. His mom knows of his taste in music. She must be teasing him, seeing as 'sunshine' was what she used to call him when he was young. 

He opens the card again, and the tune plays. He listens until it loops. _Nope, no. Not my type of music._ He closes it and tosses it on the table.

**Saturday Morning**

He's tinkering with a new program for Dum-E, the robot he made when he was fifteen. Tiberius was amazed when he saw Dum-E, asked Tony how he managed to create it. He talked and talked about it. Ty kissed him, praised his skills, which led to a pleasurable making out sesh.

Ty's gone but Dum-E is still here and Tony will continue to improve the robot, even if Ty isn't here to sing praises at his skills. Ty can shove all of it up his ass.

He spots the card on the table. He opens it again, letting the tune play. He tries to hum along but it still won't stick. He plays some AC/DC instead, cranks up the volume to distract his brain from all the memories with Ty.

**Saturday Afternoon**

The unthinkable happened. He was nearly finished with his upgrade for Dum-E, who gains another nickname--Butterfingers - because the robot is clumsy and dropped his favorite glass. The infernal song gets stuck in his head. By afternoon, he was absentmindedly humming 'Pocketful of Sunshine'. When he realized it, he lets out a horrified gasp and tries to shake it off by putting 'Shoot To Thrill' on. 

It doesn't work.

He gives up and caves in to the urge. He plays the song.

**Sunday Morning**

He's showering, singing the damned song, doing a little dance. 

"Take me away~!" He belts out, holding a soap as microphone.

**Sunday Afternoon**

Tony's phone buzzes, interrupting the Natasha Bedingfield from screaming 'Take me away!'. He sets his cheeseburger down, checks his phone. A text from Rhodey.

'How u doing?' It says. Tony types a reply: 'Fine, talk to u tom'

His heart beats faster, guilt rises inside him. Should he just tell the truth? That would lead to them asking why he lied. Then, he has to confess that he doesn't want them to worry which is why he lied. Then what? They forgive him and the cycle repeats. So, should he tell the truth?

* * *

He didn't.

Monday comes and Tony's with Rhodey and Pepper. They're asking about his weekend date, with the unnamed guy from Stark Industries. 

"So, how was your date?" Pepper tosses her hair back and leans forward. _'Turns out he's a figment of my imagination_ ' Tony wants to reply but he doesn't say that. Because she's too happy for him, they're happy for him. He'll just disappoint them if he confesses it's just a lie.

"He's great, nice." He says blankly. How should he paint this faceless Alpha? Big and muscly? Thin, and tall? Should he be crass? "Big dick." He adds, feigning the smug tone. Being crass would distract them.

Pepper flushes and Rhodey sputters. He laughs at their reactions. After all this time, they still aren't used to his vulgarity. 

"Tony! Seriously, _TMI!_ " Pepper exclaims, fanning her red face. Tony laughs louder at her. "Oh, you know me Pep. I'm such a sucker for huge knots."

Pepper smacks him. She turns into a darker shade of red. Rhodey shakes his head at his friend's antics.

"You're making Pep turn into a tomato. Stop it." Rhodey chides lightly. As much as Rhodey loves seeing Pepper and Tony laugh, they're gonna get kicked out from the library at this rate with the loudness of their voices.

"It's wonderful to hear that you're still a slut, Tony." A familiar honeyed voice comments. The familiarity of it makes Tony shiver. Months ago, he spent his weekends listening to that voice telling him how tight he was, how wet he was and how delicious he looked. Months ago, hands were gripping his waist tightly and he's being rammed in all the right ways as that same voice tells him how lucky he is he gets to call Tony as his omega. Now, Tony turns around and sees his ex-fiancee, sneering at them thinking and seething.. _What did the fucker say?_

 _"_ Are you lost? Who the fuck are you again?" Tony scathingly replies. He spots Rhodey and Pepper in the corner of his eye, proudly smiling at his answer. Ty's stares icily at him before he leers.

"I'm sorry. Should I flash my huge dick so you'd recognize me?" Ty cocks his hips out, smirking lazily as he put a hand to his waist. "Or maybe you've had way too many dicks to even remember your ex-fiancee's?"

Rhodey abruptly stands up, he feels the overwhelming urge to punch the asshole. Tony stretches his arm out to hold him back. Pepper is glaring angrily at Ty.

"Too insignificant. Sex must be incredibly dull for me to forget you." Tony retorts harshly, matching Ty's smirk with his own. Hurt flashes briefly in Ty's eyes but it vanishes just as quickly as it came.

"Whatever. You're still an omega whore. You'll always be someone's sloppy seconds." Ty acidly says before he turns away, leaving the trio to themselves.

Rhodey and Pepper are visibly pissed. Tony's pissed off too but he doesn't want to give Ty the pleasure of seeing him lose his cool. Not anymore.

"Leave him alone. He's not worth shit." Tony declares loudly to them, but mostly to himself.

* * *

_The minuscule light near the webcam is still flashing red as Tony recalls the exact moment it all started. He continues with his narration._

_"So, of course, immediately I knew that the little white lie I told to my best friends in the library would come back and bite me in the ass." Tony says. "A jealous ex-fiancee with the penchant to spread malicious rumors is always a delight."_

_He turns the page on the sketchpad and grins when he sees another fantastically done lettering. His (future) boyfriend is a majestic artist._

_"Now, we move on to Part Two: The Accelerated Velocity of Terminological Inexactitude--" He smirks slyly at the camera. "Or, in plain English, how terribly fast gossip spreads."_

* * *

By afternoon, a certain gossip has spread all over their school. People were staring at Tony as he walks out the hallway, which wasn't unusual but staring and talking at the same time? That's new.

Natasha slides beside him, linking her arms with his. "Hey." She greets. Tony greets her back.

"So, am I paranoid or is everyone talking about me?" 

Nat rolls her eyes at the people who are staring at them. "Ignore them. They're idiots." Tony can't really. He's starting to get bothered by all the stares and whispering. An alpha lady is subtly sniffing the air as he walked by, it creeps him out.

"Nat, what's wrong? Am I giving off weird scent?" Nat always knows what's up. She's like a superspy. Tony hears her sigh before answering his question.

"You don't. You smell just fine. It's just..." Nat is hesitant. Something's really wrong. "...there's a rumor that you've been knotted by a middle aged guy."

What?!

"Really? Nat, are you serious?" Tony stops walking and looks at Nat, a dumbstruck expression on his face. Nat nods her head and pulls out her phone. She shows him a text from Clint. 'Is it tru dat Tony knotted with a fifty year old married Alpha? :o'

_Oh he's going to kill Clint._

"It's not Clint who started this." Natasha says, as if she sensed Tony's thoughts. Yeah, guess that makes sense. Clint doesn't have any possible motive to further drag Tony's reputation. Clint once told everyone he knew that Tony has a hidden third nipple but that was because it's part of a prank war that Tony himself started. Plus, it wasn't really harmful. But who, who's the bastard who'd make Tony seem like a--

The library. Ty overhearing their conversation and butting in.

It's definitely Tiberius Stone. That bitch.

"I have an absolute dick ex-fiancee." Natasha tilts her head at him, agreeing with his statement. Nat once slapped the bejeezus out of Ty, when she caught him harassing poor Rumiko by the swimming pool.

"Want me to take care of it?" Nat offers, a devilish glint in her eyes. Tony shudders.

"How very Alpha of you, defending this poor Omega's honor." Nat rolls her eyes at him. "Thanks Nat, but I can deal with him."

So, how will Tony handle this? Stone is a very influential Alpha in this school, thanks mostly to his good looks and a trust fund that could feed all the starving children in America. Ty hold much power in the social jungle of this school that he managed to get the school's mascot changed solely because, well, he noticed how Tony's eye strayed too long at the glistening body of Steve Rogers.

Ty's incredibly possessive and often got jealous. 

Their school's mascot was a Blue Devil, which meant Rogers had to be half-naked, his body painted blue and his shorts are so frigging short and tight. A cute tail stuck to it. God, the ass on that man is divine. 

Now, thanks to Ty's jealousy, their mascot is now a Woodchuck. _A fucking woodchuck._

(And Steve has to don that ridiculous furry suit! One time, during the halftime in a basketball game versus another school, he literally trips when he does his usual stunt. Tony spots Barnes and Wilson guffawing at Steve when half-time's over...at least the smile that Steve throws at his friends was still dazzling as ever despite the atrocious furry suit.)

So, again, how will Tony deal with his shitty ex defaming him?

* * *

As much as he'd like to avoid Ty, he can't because he has English Literature and Ty's there. And since fate is often ironic, their topic is on The Scarlet Letter. _Funny,_ Tony thinks. _It's as if the world is hell-bent on making it all about him._

Ty, being the knothead that he is, reacts to their topic with malicious intention. Earning points for participating in class discussion while insulting Tony. _Wow, Ty's a certified genius at multi-tasking._

"Mr. Yinsen, I don't think Hester is a victim at all. She brought this on herself, being a nasty skank that she is." Ty shares with the class, his tone is unkind. Horrors of all horrors, he turns to Tony and sneers at him before adding: "Perhaps you should add a red 'A' on your wardrobe, omega tramp." A kid-friendly word for slut, of course Ty wouldn't speak vulgarly in front of the class. How admirable.

Tony scoffs at him, offended and disgusted at Ty's unnecessary remark. "Perhaps you should suck your own knot, alpha fucker."

The whole class gasps. Mr. Yinsen frowns at their exchange.

It's definitely principal's office for him.

* * *

"What?! You called him what!?" 

"Ugh, tone it down Pep. I told him he can suck his own knot, called him alpha fucker." 

Pepper slaps his arm a bit too hard. Tony yelps. "Ouch! He started it!"

"Now, you have to see Principal Fury." Rhodey says, he's frowning at him. Tony dismisses them. He can handle Fury. He's not as mean as he appears to be. Plus, Tony's been at his office several times already. "Pshh, Fury's fine."

He decides, if he's forced to talk to Fury, then he has to come clean with his friends.

"I'm gonna be honest with you guys. I'm - The weekend date thing? I made it up." Okay, there he said it. He waits for their reaction, their surprise, their anger. But it doesn't come. Instead, Rhodey tells him: "We know, Tones." And Pepper's giving him a soft look of understanding.

Is he a bad liar? How did they figure it out? Besides the fact that they've known each other since childhood, what gave it away?

"You usually send us pics when you're on a date." Pepper says. Huh, oh yeah. He did do that before. A selfie with Janet Van Dyne while they ate at Olive Garden. A stolen shot of Christine Everhart laughing while clutching a milktea. Another selfie as he kisses Pepper's cheek. A picture of him and Stephen Strange making silly expressions. It's not that Tony's bragging about going on dates, it's just that he wants to share how happy and fun his dates were. He's doesn't really have parents who were interested in him gushing about it.

"Then why'd you listen to my lies?" He asks.

"Because maybe, you did go on a date and maybe you did change your habit of sharing us pics." Rhodey answers carefully. "And we were happy that you seemed happy."

That was sweet. Utterly sweet. Tony's such a lucky man to have ever met and befriended these awesome duo. He can't believe these two are real sometimes, especially with the way they seem to be overflowing with love for him even though he has a laundry list of imperfections.

"Love you guys." He hugs them both. They wrap their hands tightly around Tony. This was home.

* * *

The door of the principal's office opens and out comes a bloodied and beaten up Justin Hammer. Tony's gaze follows him curiously and Hammer returns the stare with a subtle upturn in his lips. Whatever happened to that guy?

"Stark!"

Principal Fury calls out his name. Tony gulps, trying to calm his nerves. He gathers his bag and heads inside.

* * *

Fury was...exhausting. It wasn't a negative experience but it also wasn't positive. It just zapped a lot of energy from him. Fury didn't really leave an opportunity for him to talk. He just went on and on about the importance of being calm and avoiding the use of curse words ( _which was fucking unreal because the mouth on that old man is unbelievably crass)_. In the end, he has to clean selected areas of the school as punishment. 

Tony's heading home when someone approaches him.

"Hey Tony." Steve fucking Rogers greets him charmingly. He's in his Woodchuck costume, guess it's practice day for him.

"Oh my God, there's a human inside Woodchuck!?" Tony pretends to be scandalized as he looks at Steve. His comment got Steve to smile and let out a small, amused 'Haha!'.

"You know they'd assassinate you if you reveal the reality behind the mascot at Disneyland." Tony adds. 

"Really? I thought they'd just fire you." Steve plays along.

"Well, they do that too."

They snicker at their own exchange. "So, you going to Sam's party this Friday?" Steve asks. Sam Wilson is known for throwing the most enjoyable parties whenever the basketball team wins. Seeing as the Woodchucks (hah!) won and are headed for semi-finals next month, the party that Sam's gonna throw will be absolutely extravagant.

So, hell yeah. He'd be there. Not to mention, Steve will certainly be there since he's practically Sam's sibling.

"Uh, duh. Of course." He replies with a smug smirk. Steve claps Tony's shoulder and smiles so stunningly bright. He spots Barnes and hears him calling out to Steve. Maybe the heat's getting to him, or maybe Fury really zapped out all of his energy but he swears Bucky Barnes smirking at him. Or is it at Steve? He stares back at Steve and gestures his head towards Bucky's direction. Steve turns around and sees his friend.

"I gotta, umm, go. Bye Tony!" Steve jogs towards Bucky. Tony can't help but stare at his incredibly fit ass as he goes away. 

"Bye, Cap!" Tony uses his old nickname for Steve. Maybe it'll jog his mind about the eight grade.

Steve pauses and looks back. He flashes another stunning grin. _Oh, he remembers._ Tony feels his heart leaping to his throat. Because holy hell, his feelings for Steve never completely vanished.

He's screwed if he gets too close to him again.

* * *

Tony's paired up with Hammer for his punishment. Which was surprising since he thought Justin was the one bullied.

"Why are you here?" Tony asks as he uses the mop to scrub the gym's dirty floor.

"Because I love cleaning, that's why." Justin replies sarcastically. He mops the floor with too much force, clearly annoyed with the task forced upon him. 

"I thought you were the one beaten up, not the one who beats up."

Justin lets out a derisive laugh. "Tell that to Principal Fury."

They finish mopping the gymnasium floor in awkward silence. Justin's gradually opening up to him, letting out his frustrations at how sucky their peers are.

"All these idiots pretending to be cool and whatnot, passing on gossip like hippies sharing blunt." Justin says, "One minute you're minding your own business then all of a sudden, you're the apple of the eye of everyone."

There were rumors, Tony's heard of them. That Justin Hammer is an Alpha who prefers another Alpha. For Tony, there's nothing wrong about that. He dated fellow omegas. But seeing as Hammer's parents, who were also hella rich, had already made an arranged marriage for their only son, it was bound to suck.

Justin Hammer is already engaged with a stereotypical omega. The rumors about his sexuality would ruin the relationship with his close-minded bigot parents. 

But Tony doesn't wanna discuss about that, especially when Justin's not really opening about that. Tony may have a flippant attitude, but he can relate to the poor guy. About having a dad who's not all loving. He doesn't pry.

"People at this school thinks I'm a superslut just because of stupid gossip my shitty ex started." Tony shares as he scrubs a stain mark off the walls. He hears Justin snort at the opposite cubicle.

"Not just a superslut. You're a whore who got knotted and double penetrated by two Alphas." Justin tells him.

Ok, what the fuck?! "I also heard they gave you crabs."

"Fucking shit. _Eww_ , the students in this school are unbelievable." Tony curses. He scrubs harder than necessary, irritated greatly at how exaggerated misinformation is bound to leave his reputation in tatters. Softly, he admits the truth: "He's - They're not real, you know." Referring to the supposed alphas double teaming him.

Justin Hammer stops scrubbing and for a second, he doesn't say thing. 

"Why didn't you correct the rumor?" Justin asks. 

"Who do you think they'll believe: an Omega who didn't have a nice reputation from the start and freshly dumped by his Alpha or a rich Alpha who broke off his engagement with said Omega slut?"

"Ah."

Tony hears Justin clearing his throat before he finally opens up to Tony. "I'm an Alpha who likes another Alpha."

Tony's mouth automatically wants to make a sassy reply but he knows how offensive that could be to Hammer. And admitting the truth about his sexuality to someone who's not even his friend? That took guts.

So Tony stops his mouth from making snarky comments and replies, "That's perfectly normal. Society can fuck off with their narrow-minded bullshit."

Tony hears Justin laugh, this time it's genuine.

"If only the rest of the school thinks like you."

"Oh please, we can't all be genuises." It triggers another round of laughter from Justin. "The students here suck. Just pretend they don't exist."

Then, something clicks inside Justin. An idea that could potentially spare him from getting mocked, and bullied. An idea that could preserve his already souring relationship with his parents. If only Tony Stark was willing to cooperate...

"Hey, Stark, I'd like to ask for your help."

* * *

_Tony adjusts the webcam again, flipping the sketch book to the next page. This time, the lettering is a bit subdued. A minimalist design. He wants to laugh because the artist responsible for all these letterings is very versed in different art styles._

_"In Sam Wilson's party, things turn to scandalous...which leads us to Part Three: An Omega's Choice and An Alpha's Agreement."_

* * *

Tony couldn't refuse Justin, especially since the poor guy looked like he's told for the first time that Santa Claus isn't real when Tony initially said no. He's begged Tony to help him, to use his reputation as a massive whore to his advantage. To pretend that Justin banged him, thus eliminating any more 'Let's harass Justin Hammer because he craves another Alpha's knot!' type of bullying. Solidifying his reputation as a true Alpha, even though it's all faux.

Justin Hammer looks so fucking pathetic and crushed when Tony initially refused. And well, Tony? He's easily moved, having such a big heart and all.

So he strikes a deal with Justin. A very public, very scandalous romp at Sam Wilson's party. 

* * *

"Heeeeey, Sammy boy~!" He slurs, pretending that he's drunk his ass off. Luckily, Pepper and Rhodey are conveniently out with their families so they weren't here to smack the shit out of him because this was idiotic.

Sam looks at him, alarmed at how he's acting. Tony's shirt's in disarray, some of his button are missing. His hair all disheveled. Justin's hands are literally groping his ass. He's nudging his nose at Tony's neck. Tony fights the urge to shove him off. He lets go of Justin and leans forward to whisper in Sam's ear.

"Can we, like, borrow one of your rooooms, big boooy?? I badly need it, mmm. Know what I mean?" He says, exaggerating his pronunciation to seem as if he's really inebriated. Sam winces then nods weakly at him. Tony shrieks mock-excitedly in his ear. 

"Ahhh! Thankies, Sammy~!" Tony blows a kiss at him for added effect. He proceeds to drag Justin to the room as people follow their trail, like dogs searching for a treat. 

As soon as they're inside, he instructs Justin to shut the blinds. He shimmies to remove his red panties, using it to block the view of the keyhole. Hammer pauses and blanches when he sees it. Tony rolls his eyes at him.

"Sheez, it's just underwear. Don't worry, it's not soaked with slick."

They got on the bed and proceeds to put on a show that's definitely going to put a smile on a porn director's face.

...

..

.

_"Oh yeah, Oh fuck yeah, there!"_

_"You like that, you fucking whore."_

_"Yes! YES! mnngh, h-harder!"_

_"You're so fucking wet, mmm"_

_"Ahh, Ahhh, Ahh, fuck me faster!!"_

....

..

.

Needless to say, their act was so convincing that when Hammer exits the room, people were clapping him on the back. Congratulating him for getting his dick wet.

But when it's Tony who walks out the door, they stare at him in consternation, in disgust. Some leer at him openly. He ignores them. He smiles weakly when he sees Justin finally getting accepted by a rowdy batch of alphas and betas. He strides faster to the door and leaves the party. In his haste, he doesn't notice the man in front of him. He bumps into a broad set of chest.

"Whoa. Hey."

"Ah, shit, Sorry." Tony looks up and sees James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes. He's not annoyed at Tony for bumping into him. Bucky's smiling. "You alright?"

Tony nods. "Yeah. I'm awesome. The fact that I got to briefly motorboat into these nice set of tits made my entire night." He replies playfully, ogling Bucky's chest. Tony waggles his eyebrows suggestively at Bucky. Even though Barnes is a taken Alpha, he was still a natural flirt like him. 

"Oh these, please. Surely you prefer Stevie's?" Barnes retorts lightly. Oh, was Tony's crush on Rogers that obvious? No wonder Ty felt so threatened. He tries not to flush when he sees Steve approach them.

"Hey, Tony. Going home already?" Steve says. Holy shit, his outfit is - fucking fuckity fuck hot. Too tight white shirt, leather jacket. Extremely fit black pants. Tony swears he can see the outline of his dick. He averts his eyes before Steve catches him gawking. 

Barnes, the little shit, catches him staring. He winks suggestively at him, careful not to leave Steve see the gesture. Tony blushes.

"Oh hey, you okay?" Steve, oblivious to Buck's wink at Tony, places his hand on Tony's forehead, checking for fever. Tony secretly relishes in his touch.

"I'm swell." He says.

"Yeah, I can tell." Steve replies, his eyes twinkling at the rhyme he purposely used. Tony lets out a short laugh.

"A rhyme, Cap. How creative of you."

A gaggle disrupts their moment. Tony turns and sees a group of Alphas making lewd gestures at him. They stop when Steve and Bucky spots them. Tony feels the burn of humiliation. He suddenly wants nothing more than to disappear. 

"So yeah, gotta go." He bids goodbye to the two Alphas.

People suck in general. At least, he helped Justin with his problem. 

* * *

On Sunday, he receives a package from Justin. He opens it and finds a huge ass dildo, complete with a fake knot. He giggles as he reads Hammer's note: _'In case you're craving for an Alpha dick. Go screw yourself ;)'_

He's definitely gonna try this toy.

* * *

Inevitably, rumors spread like wildfire after the party. Apparently, Tony Stark - son of Howard Stark, a frigging billionaire - is trading sex for money.

Him. Son of the Alpha who owns Stark Industries. Having sex for money.

Because apparently, Justin Hammer can't keep his mouth shut. The traitorous son of a bitch told someone that Tony's willing to fuck anyone in exchange for money.

By lunch, he's approached by a guy named Henry. Who then reveals that Hammer revealed the truth behind their tryst at Sam's party. Henry offers him a fifty dollar gift card from Amazon.com in exchange for telling everyone that he got to second base with Tony.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Go away." Tony scathingly says, trying not to be too loud. Henry, a portly Beta who isn't quite aesthetically pleasing, looked so downtrodden at Tony's refusal. Tony watched as he walks away, shoulders hunched in defeat.

He's pathetic. Tony's even more pathetic for calling out to Henry.

"Hold up!"

Henry turns around, a hopeful expression on his face. 

"Change the gift card to Home Depot. Tell them proudly how I fake-rocked your world." He declares. Henry's face lighted up like the Christmas lights Tony's mom insisted in displaying.

* * *

Afterwards, he got various offers from numerous alphas, betas, and even omegas. Most of them had sob stories, sucky reputations, horror stories about bullying that Tony wonders what the heck the school administration is doing about it.

The imagined romp with Tony Stark did wonders to their reputation. However, to the people he helped, the effect it had on Tony's reputation didn't matter. 

"Selfish pricks." Rhodey says. Pepper nods her head in agreement.

"Maybe it's time that you stop and come clean." Pepper suggests. The snide remarks were turning harsher every day. Ty's more brutal nowadays but it doesn't affect him anymore. Tony shakes his head. 

"I'm still good Pepper." Because if can help these poor schmucks go through everyday with lesser chance of getting bullied, then he's not gonna stop any moment now. Plus, his reputation has always been in the mud.

...

..

.

It got worse, when Howard suddenly shows up and decides that he cares about Tony afterall. (Lol, fuck no.) Rather, he cares about how the whole student body views his son. Tiberius Stone had blabbered to his father that Tony contracted chlamydia from all the fucking around he does. And Tiberius' father was a bitch who told Howard.

Tony getting STDs was absolutely untrue.

As a result, Howard pops out at his own goddamn apartment out of the blue, his breath stink of whiskey so he must have been drinking again. Tony gets showered with the usual shitty and incredibly hurtful tirade. 

"I didn't raise you to open up your legs to every person you meet! If this is how you'll be, I'm not sure if I can leave the company to your hands."

Tony doesn't react or say anything back because Howard never listened.

"Chlamydia or no chlamydia - it doesn't matter. If you continue fucking around, you're bound to end up up the duff with a stranger's child. Irresponsible boy." 

Fuck you, Howard. Tony thinks. Ever since he presented as an omega, Howard would always berate him. Telling him that he'd end up having a child with some loser alpha if he doesn't control his urges. It was the very reason why Howard struck a deal with Viastone -- an arranged marriage between Ty and Tony. Not only does it secure the legacy for the Starks, it also ensures that the two of the biggest companies in the world would be merged. 

_Yay, Capitalism._

" _Damn it,_ why couldn't I have an _alpha_ son like Tiberius."

* * *

Tony skips first period, which was Science. His favorite. He hangs out at the field instead, wearing shades to cover his puffy eyes. He cried so much but only after Howard left, because he doesn't need another 'Stark Men are made of Iron!' bullshit. Tony's lying down on the bleachers when a shadow falls over him, blocking the sunlight. 

Just his luck, it's Steve Rogers.

"You're skipping class too, Rogers?" Tony says instead of the usual greeting. 

"We got free period." Steve shrugs. He takes a seat near Tony and playfully snatched Tony's shades off. Steve freezes when he spots Tony's red-rimmed eyes. 

"Oh this?" Tony points at his eyes. "Got this from orgasming so hard, I cried." He jokes defensively. Steve doesn't really laugh. He's silent, slightly frowning.

"Honestly, Tony. Are you alright--no, s _tupid question,_ you've been crying so obviously you're not." Steve also seemed to be sad? Like he actually feels sorry for Tony. Which wasn't new because this guy had a heart of gold.

He's fucking pure. A massive contrast to Tony's impurity.

"It's just, so exhausting - how people can be so cruel just because of some stupid gossip and the fact that I'm not a blushing virgin." He shares, letting himself be vulnerable in front of the blond alpha. He trusts him. "Howard visited last night and had a lot to say about me and my alleged whorish ways."

Steve furrows his brows, his frown deepens. Distantly, Tony catches the sight of ladies, glaring fiercely at him. A group of alphas snickering at them. It dawns on Tony, that he'll probably ruin Steve's reputation if he sticks around. 

Horrified and hurt, tears start to well up in his already puffy eyes. Steve notices the small crowd gathering behind them. Their stares of disgust thrown mainly at Tony.

"Screw Howard. Screw all these bastards who think their opinions matter." Steve fiercely says. Tony wants to kiss him but he can't. Because Steve is perfect and Tony's a mess. He hears a faint snide remark: _Seducing Steve, what a desperate slut -_ a beta female with red hair says.

That's what he is now, what he allowed his reputation to become. A desperate slut.

He abruptly stands up, snatches the shade back. His eyes are misty but he tries to look smug. "Haven't you heard, Steve? I already screwed them all."

He leaves before Steve could say anything.

* * *

Aldrich Killian seemed like a great guy. He's decent, good looking, and has a crooked yet charming smile. He approached Tony at carpentry class, asked him out on a date in an extremely endearing way.

"I was wondering if you're busy tonight." Killian says. Tony raises a brow at him. He shoves the plywood back at his working desk and dusts off his hands.

"Why? What's on your mind?"

"I was thinking about chartering a private jet, drinking the most expensive champagne, and discussing the latest developments in technology." He replies smoothly and with enough amount of sass. It gets Tony's attention alright. With Ty, those kind of dates are definitely possible but with Killian, it's obviously a ploy to catch Tony's interest and brand of humor.

Well, why not give this guy a chance? 

"Or, we could just stuff our faces at a normal restaurant?" Tony suggests. 

"How 'bout Red Lobter? at around 7pm?" Killian offers. Tony grins and nods at him.

They're going on a date, tonight.

* * *

He texts his Rhodey and Pepper about his date with Killian. They seem to be wary of Killian but Tony assures them that it's all fine and dandy. 

Turns out, he was gravely mistaken.

* * *

Their date at Red Lobster started fantastically. Killian picked him up from his apartment, and drove them to the restaurant. They talked about middle school on the way, about how Killian was a fashion disaster back then, dressed up in horrible clothing. 

"An orange shirt with green pants, Aldrich!" Tony howls with laughter when he recalls how Killian dressed up for their first day in middle school. Killian grins at him.

"I wanted to make an impression."

"Well then, congratulations, you did a great job."

When they are seated down, browsing at the menu, Tony gets nervous. Because this was his first real date after a longtime, after the disaster with Hammer. Killian is smiling at him, but it looks a bit off. Maybe he's nervous too.

Time for Tony to make a move, for the mood to lighten up just like it was during the car ride. He spots Fried Oyster on the menu and his mind supplies him with a topic that would surely lift the mood.

"There's fried oysters here. Did you know that oysters were said to be aphrodisiacs?" He shares.

"Aphrodisiacs aren't scientifically proven." Killian replies. Tony grins at him. "Yeah, I know right? Just take some Viagra, that's scientifically proven." Killian laughs at him, more relaxed now. They continue browsing through the menu.

"I've always ordered Rock Lobster Tail but I'm gonna try something new and get Rock Lobster and Steak." Tony says with a big grin on his face. He raises his hand and the waitress approach their table. Tony places his order.

"Oh yum! Fabulous choice there." The waitress - Zoey says enthusiastically. She turns to Killian, who gets the NY Strip.

"I love eating meat." Killian comments suggestively, sending a flirtatious wink at Tony. The waitress flushes but laughs it off good-naturedly. Tony's heart skips a beat, he missed this, the thrill and casual fun of dating. Maybe Killian's gonna be the one who will be the first to finally make him completely forget about the disaster with Ty and his never ending crush with Rogers. It doesn't matter if Killian's a Beta. Howard can fuck off with all the Alpha-Omega shit.

They hear the crew singing 'Happy Birthday' to another customer. He turns his head and sees Steve fucking Rogers sitting down with Bucky, Sam, Nat, and Clint. 

Oh, it's Steve's birthday.

He's red faced, probably embarrassed with all the attention he's getting. He's really so goddamn beautiful.

And, shit. He has to hide his face. He ducks but he spots someone looking at them.

Maya Hansen.

Evidently, she's a waitress at Red Lobster and she's staring at them with a hurt look on her face. Because, of course, seeing your ex on a date with the school's slut is bound to sting.

The waitress who took their orders arrives with their dinner. She's smiling brightly at them and Tony feels bad for cutting her before she can speak. 

"Uh, I just remembered. I'm _severely allergic_ to shellfish." He spouts his excuse lamely and hands her a hundred dollar bill. He drags Killian with him. "Here, keep the change!" The waitress stares at them bewilderedly as they practically run out of the establishment.

When they reach Killian's car, Tony stutters an apology to him.

"Shit, I am so sorry for that but Maya's there and I--"

"--Who cares about her." Killian interrupts him. He's smiling oddly at him. Tony stares at him disbelievingly.

"Who care abo--Look, that was _shitty_. She must feel so betrayed and I'm not the type to parade--" 

Oh. OH.

This date, it couldn't possibly be a coincidence that Maya was on duty while they're on a date. Because Killian himself scheduled this. 

It feels like his heart is getting crushed by an metal gauntlet.

So much for a happy ending.

Killian takes advantage of his silence as he flashes a gift card for Victoria's Secret. He smirks as he moves closer, pining Tony to the automobile.

"Heard from Hammer how you love wearing sexy panties." He waves the gift card before leaning close to Tony. He forcefully presses their lips together. 

It's wrong. He feels so goddamn awful.

Tony pushes him away. But Killian shoves him, wraps a hand at his nape, and forcibly sticks his tongue inside Tony's mouth. Disgusted, hurt, and absolutely pissed, Tony knocks Killian off of him with all his strength, which inadevertedly made Killian bite down on his lips before they separate. He punches him and Killian topples on the cement.

"Screw yourself, Killian." Tony walks away.

"I spend a hundred dollar for you!" Killian spits out at him.

With his back still turned away from Killian, Tony puts his hand up and flips him off. "I don't have sex with people for money asshole! Fuck off!"

Tony holds back from crying until hears the loud thunk of the car door closing hard, the roar of the engines turning back on, and the screech of tires as the car drives away. 

He sobs pitifully as soon as it's gone. How foolish. How fucking idiotic of him to fall for that stupid bastard's charms. He doesn't want to call Rhodey or Pepper because they were right all along. Tony should have listened to them.

He's still sobbing when he hears Steve calling out to him.

"Tony! Hey, wait up!" _Great, fantastic even._ His eyes are all messed up and his lips were probably swollen and still bleeding a bit. He quickly wipes his face.

Steve jogs up to him, a worried expression on his face. Behind him was his friends, staring at Tony like he just lost a pet.

"You okay?" Steve says as he reaches Tony's side. He makes a move to touch Tony's face but Tony shies away. Tony puts on an incredibly fake grin in attempt to appear as if nothing's wrong despite the split lip and tear-streaked face.

"Me? Huh, yeah I'm awesome." Tony says nonchalantly. He flashes another sharp smile and puts his thumbs up. He hears Steve exhale audibly. 

"Tony, I'll drive you home." Steve gives him a serious, earnest look.

"No, you can't." Tony furrows his brow. "Your friends are waiting." Plus, it was Steve's birthday. He won't allow himself to be the jerk who ruined Steve's birthday. He starts walking away from Steve but Steve also moves beside him.

"Tony I--"

"IT'S OKAY STEVE! WE CAN FIT IN BUCKY'S CAR!!" Clint bellows enthusiastically. He's cupping his hand around his mouth and waving energetically at Steve and Tony's direction. 

"YEAH, MY CAR'S DEFINITELY BIGGER THAN THAT ASSHAT KILLIAN'S!!" Bucky also cups a hand beside his mouth, as if that would help make his voice louder than it already is.

"AHH IGNORE THIS OAF, HE'S USING CAR AS A EUPHEMISM FOR HIS DI--OW!" Sam joins in, but gets elbowed by Nat. Tony feels a small laugh bubble inside him. Steve is grinning at his friends. He mimics them and shouts back.

"ANYTHING TO ADD NAT?!" Tony laughs at Steve.

"GO THE FUCK HOME AND DRIVE SAFELY!" Nat plays along. She drags the boys with her, snickering as they head to Bucky's car.

"Let me take you home." Steve insists sincerely. 

Tony looks him in the eye. "You sure?"

Steve holds stare. "Yeah."

* * *

"You can talk about what happened, if that would make you feel better." 

Tony fiddles with his phone and he tries to muffle the light sobs that restarted the moment they entered Steve's car. His nose is filled with mucus and he can't breathe properly. He can't possibly have a breakdown right here beside Steve, inside Steve's car, in a 20-minute drive home. It's Steve's birthday, for crissakes!

But if he doesn't talk about it, he'll probably start wailing like an infant. That's worse.

"What's to say? Everyone thinks I'm a whore and I've had enough of people treating me like I'm actually am."

"What?" Tony rolls his eyes at Steve. His sobs are still there but it's fading.

"Don't act like you don't know the shit our peers are saying about me." A slight irritation bleeds to Tony's voice. He hiccups. Stupid hormones. Stupid Killian. Stupid sobbing.

The traffic light glows red and the car comes to a stop. Steve took this chance to turn his head towards Tony.

"I know what they're saying but that doesn't mean I believe them." 

Tony scoffs in disbelief at Steve's reply, even though his heart started to beat faster. "Why the fuck not? I mean, I'm not a virgin so who the heck knows, maybe they're telling the truth. Maybe I'm a useless omega slut."

"Tony, contrary to popular belief, I'm not one of those bonehead jocks who has muscles for brain."

"Okay. First of all, who even told you that? You're reputation around the school is the perfect gentleman Alpha who's probably gonna have successful life in the future, settle down with a perfect dainty Omega, have three beautiful kids and live in a homely home complete with a white picket fence."

Steve grimaces at him. The traffic light turns green and Steve has to focus on driving again.

"Wow that was specific but, lemme get back to what I was saying," Steve halts the car as he spots an pregnant omega and his partner crossing the street on the pedestrian lane. Steve's gaze softens at the sight, Tony does that too. Settling down, having a family. That's something they both want. Steve flushes when he notices that Tony's gazing fondly at the couple too. He clears his throat.

"Uhh, I mean--the point is, Tony, I'm not an idiot. I know exactly what's going on and what you're doing."

Tony's sobs have completely died down. "Did Hammer tell you? Was it Rhodey? Pepper?"

Steve shakes his head. "Sam informed me that you pretended to be drunk and have sex with Hammer. Then I knew from that moment what you're up to."

Steve takes a deep breath before continuing, "I still remember my birthday party at Bucky's back when we were still in eight grade."

Tony's eyes widen. _Ohhh, that party._

"It was Sam and Bucky's idea to play Seven Minutes in Heaven. I was still thin and sickly and you were gorgeous even back then."

Tony smiles weakly at him. "You think I'm gorgeous?" 

Steve nods and grins widely at him. "Fishing for compliments?"

"Ahh, not really. I know I'm pretty, just making sure you know that." 

They laugh together. This was easy, the casual playful banters. Steve made him feel comfortable, made him feel butterflies in his stomach. He didn't mind his usual snark and sass, in fact, Steve played along with it-- and it's different with Ty because Ty only tolerated it most of the time.

"So there we are, sitting awkwardly at the bed. I wasn't ready to have my first kiss and you were okay with that."

Tony can still vividly recall that moment. Memories of that night resurfaced.

..

.

_They were inside Bucky's guest room. Steve really looked wonderful even with his frail body. His eyes were breathtaking. No one's really presented yet but Tony gets the feeling that Steve's gonna be an Omega, which made him wish that if that does happen, he wants to be an Alpha -- hopefully, Steve's Alpha._

_(But, fate is funny and ironic. So a year later, Tony presents as Omega, much to Howard's extreme disappointment while Steve presents as Alpha, which made his frail body transform into this marvelously muscled tall hot bod.)_

_That fateful night, Steve was sitting down in front of Tony. He's nervously fidgeting with the pillow on his lap._

_"Ready? We gonna kiss any moment now or--?" Tony asks. Truthfully, he's looking forward to this. He has a tiny (massive!) crush on this guy. But he doesn't wanna kiss an unwilling person, screw the game._

_"Umm, Tony? I--I'm not really ready to have my first kiss yet." Steve says shyly. He's whole face is bright red. Tony felt his heart sunk but he doesn't show it on his face. He smiles brightly instead._

_"That's, that's fine! Uuugh, stupid game right?"_

_Steve shrugs. He feels a bit...sad? Tony doesn't want that. It's Steve's birthday so he has to be happy._

_"Okay, I have an idea...how 'bout we prank them?"_

_Steve's face lights up. "How?"_

_Tony huddled closer to him and revealed all the wicked plans in store for the party guests._

_.._

_._

"You turned Bucky's guest room into a disaster!" 

"In my defense, it was Bucky who threw the first pie." Tony retorts at Steve. God, he misses eight grade. He misses how uncomplicated things were back then. No engagement with Ty, no slutty reputation, no omega discrimination. Only fun dates and relaxing times with friends. Howard was kinda nicer back then.

"I'm surprised you still remember that." Tony comments warmly.

"It was one of my fond childhood memories."

Tony agrees. "Who was your first kiss, by the way?"

"Peggy."

" _Peggy!? The ultra hot red alpha redhead?!_ "

Steve couldn't help snorting at Tony's outburst. "Yes. We dated for a while in tenth grade."

Dated? They actually dated that year?? "Really? You two just looked like best friends thought, no offense."

"None taken. And yeah, that's why it didn't work out. Because we were better off as friends."

Also, Steve's into Alphas. Again, nothing wrong with that. It stings because now Tony knows he has zero chance with him but it this isn't even about him. He'll just learn to get over his silly infatuation. Wait, if Steve's into Alphas then--

"Are you Bucky's super secret boyfriend?" Barnes is a taken Alpha. Period. No one actually knows who took him (and his awesome heart of gold!) but everyone agrees that whoever did was a lucky son of a bitch. That dude is drop dead gorgeous and smoking.

Steve and Bucky. Wow. What a beautiful couple they'd make. Perfectly complimentary to one another and a dashing, irreplaceable chemistry.

"What!!? _No!_ I mean, he's attractive, sure. But we're not together." Steve sputters. He's laughing loudly at Tony.

"Shame, you two are a match made in heaven." Tony scrunches his face and throws another guess. "Is it Nat?"

"She's wonderful and all, a bit terrifying, but still no." 

Tony frowns. So Steve's single like him. Shame, all the other alphas are missing out. Tony's a good wingman. He can totally play matchmaker. He did help out Janet and Hank hook up. Look at them now, they're going strong with their first anniversary next month. Tony can be Steve's wingman, even though it hurts him. He just needs the deets on Steve's type.

"Don't you wanna date? Do you have anyone you're interested in?" Tony prods him. He tries grinning teasingly at Steve, who's now blushing fiercely. His face is red and fucking damn it, Steve's so adorable. Tony can't help but tease him more.

"From the way you're face is resembling Carter's shade of lipstick, I bet you have someone specific in mind. Got a crush on some alpha, Cap?" Steve chokes on his own spit but recovers quickly. His jaw is tight, like he's preparing to say something controversial. That's weird.

"I do, actually. You might know this omega."

Omega!? So Steve swings both ways? All the ways? But wait, did he just say he has a crush on an omega?!

"He's someone I know way back in middle school."

Someone Steve knows in middle school. An omega. That's-well, that's so many people.

"He has this brilliant brown eyes, I swear they're so breathtaking. His lashes are long and pretty."

An omega Steve met in middle school, with pretty brown eyes and long lashes. That limits the candidates.

"He's hot. Super hot. But that's not what really matters. He has a huge heart."

Omega, brown eyes, long lashes, hot bod, and very kind. Okay, that leaves at least nine people on the list of Steve's possible crush.

They're almost at Tony's apartment now and still, Tony doesn't know who Steve's crush is. Steve looks slightly frustrated though.

"Ok. I give up. You've got to tell me, I promise I'll do my best to help you out." Tony swears to Steve earnestly. The car is parked in front of Tony's apartment but Tony doesn't get out yet. Not until he figures it out.

"It's you, Tony."

"Me, what? What about me?"

Steve doesn't know whether to bang his head at the steering wheel or laugh at Tony's obliviousness. In the end, he chooses to go for it and to reveal his feelings, straightforward.

"I really like you a lot, Tony. Ever since middle school."

Tony's breath hitches. His heart starts pounding so loud he swears he's going deaf with it's beating. Steve just confessed that he likes him. His unrequited feelings are no longer unrequited. Holy fucking shit! He's so giddy with happiness, with love. Is this finally his happy ending? Is that why they saw that couple crossing the street? Was that a sign that they're headed for the much coveted loving family route?

But...but...

But then he remembers, he's still the school's biggest slut and Steve's the school's perfect gentleman. This was high school, this was reality. 

"I...really like you too Steve but I can't." He has to fix everything first, tell his truth, clean his reputation, before he ruins it all and drags Steve with him too.

Steve looks hurt. He looks terrible and he may have interpreted Tony's reply as friendly rejection, which is certainly the opposite so Tony hurriedly clarifies his stand.

"Steve, I want to go on dates with you but right now, I can't. I've wanted to kiss you since eight grade but I'm a mess." Steve looks at him all fond and lovingly. "I have to fix everything first."

Steve unbuckles his seatbelt. He gently places his hand on top of Tony's own. "How can I help?"

* * *

Steve's busied himself with the sketchpad, making all the creative lettering for the wordy phrases--titles, that Tony jotted down on a piece of paper. It was all part of the show he's gonna broadcast later that evening.

With the help of Nat and Clint, they've managed to add every single one of the students at their school to the address book, including the school administration. Tony's a genius at tech, so it's a piece of cake for him to send out a sudden pop up to these people.

At 5:45 pm, all of the people included in the list they've come up with will receive a notification that Anthony Edward Stark will be doing the filthiest, nastiest, one omega camshow and all they have to do is click on the link included in the pop out. It doesn't seem shady because Tony's official account will be the one messaging them. It's a verified account!

By 6:00 pm, the live broadcast will start and everybody will know his side of the story.

* * *

_It's now 6:23 p.m and that means, Tony's been rambling on for about 20 minutes now. He's at the end of his story though._

_"And here you all are, waiting for me to pull out my massive collection of sex toys and start masturbating wantonly in front of a webcam."_

_Tony rolls his eyes at the camera. Stupid, pathetic, perverts with voyeuristic inclinations. Not that he's kink-shaming them, no. They're all free to be voyeurs just as along as they have the consent of all parties involved...and that they won't degrade and persecute anyone just because they had lots of sexual experiences._

_"Just so we're clear, I'm definitely not a virgin. I am however a knot-virgin."_

_"If you're watching this, Ty, lemme just say fuck you. For dumping me just because I decided I'm not ready for you to knot inside me." Tony flips the bird at the camera for two seconds, an unimpressed look on his face._

_Then, he smiles sweetly._

_"One more thing: you were all correct when you judged Steve as the 'perfect gentleman'. I'm going on a date with him tonight, after this show. Then who knows, maybe I'll finally lose my knot-virginity this evening. Or maybe I'll lose it five years from now, on my wedding night. But you know what?"_

_Tony stands up and moves his face super close to the camera. He flashes his trademark smirk again before he says his last line._

_"It's really nobody's goddamn business."_

_Tony ends the broadcast with a final wink._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> On a side note, the next chapters in Rebuild, Restart will probably contain Far From Home Spoilers. But I'll include a warning in the beginning note and tag it.
> 
> Bye!  
> XOXO


End file.
